


some days of our lives bullshit

by Hihoneyimdead



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunkenness, Getting Together, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hihoneyimdead/pseuds/Hihoneyimdead
Summary: Cassidy doesn’t know much about emotions. It’s been too long since he’s been around anyone long enough to figure out what to do for them, let alone for Jesse “Broody McAsshole” Custer. But he might have an idea.Cassidy leans the preacher against his side and drops an arm around his shoulder.“Now,” he says, ignoring the flutter that would be in his heart were it still beating. “My da’, he used to hook snakes up to the neighbors’ windmill and watch them go.”





	some days of our lives bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I haven't seen past the season 2 finale because damn hulu. So yeah. First fic in this fandom, but hopefully the first of many to come?

“Sometimes, you remind me of Batman.”

Jesse snorts out a laugh and lolls his head to look at him. Cassidy loves that look. It’s the classic _“I’m on my third bottle and you sound like an electric fan”_ look. He knows it well. 

“Wha’? Seriously! You’ve got the, uh,” Cassidy pauses and flaps his hand around a bit as the words try and stumble off his tongue. “Brood about you, you know?”

“‘The brood’?” Jesse asks. In the shadows, his mouth looks like the Batcave or something. It’s hot. Or maybe that’s just Texas shoving its dick into Cassidy’s body’s air conditioning or something. 

He nods and takes the bottle from the preacher’s hand for another long, long swig. Jesse stares at his empty hand and starts to slump over. He manages to fall right out of the pew and immediately starts snoring his little black heart out. 

Cassidy makes a little ‘aww’ noise despite himself and nudges Jesse out into the aisle with his foot. And then he maybe, maybe, follows the preacher right down ten minutes later, dick to ass, not that either of them are really aware of it. 

(The next morning is Sunday. Emily walks in and just about passes out.)

-

“Never have I ever...fucked a dolphin,” Jesse says, eyes crinkling up in thought, or maybe laughter. 

Cassidy wiggles his eyebrows and slowly takes a drink. 

-

They’re together on the bed of Jesse’s truck watching the fireworks go off miles above them, just a bit too far apart for Cassidy’s taste.

Now, Cassidy’s seen fireworks before. He’s fuckin’ old, ‘course he’s seen them before. But not like this. Not when Jesse’s staring up at them with a strange look in his eyes, one not quite there, and Cassidy has to wonder if that’s Genesis watching. 

“My daddy used to run this,” Jesse softly says. “He and Gary Rodgers, he was the mayor back then, they used to have a big barbeque every Fourth.”

Cassidy doesn’t know much about emotions. It’s been too long since he’s been around anyone long enough to figure out what to do for them, let alone for Jesse “Broody McAsshole” Custer. But he might have an idea. 

Cassidy leans the preacher against his side and drops an arm around his shoulder. 

“Now,” he says, ignoring the flutter that would be in his heart were it still beating. “My da’, he used to hook snakes up to the neighbors’ windmill and watch them go.”

He doesn’t know what he’s saying. His neighbors didn’t have a windmill. Hell, he didn’t even have neighbors until he and his family moved into Dublin proper. And the O’Shannitys were too busy screaming at each other to hook a windmill up to the top of their building. 

But…

Jesse does that cute little frowny-blinking thing and opens his mouth, closes it, and, apparently giving up on his confusion, leans his head on Cassidy’s shoulder. And, _boy_ , now his mouth gets going. 

“One time they came out, right? Had their bloody pitchforks and, lemme tell you, seein’ bloody _Agnes McDougal_ with a flamin’ pitchfork. Scared the shit right out of my da’. Sent him screamin’ into the countryside, it did.”

Jesse doesn’t say anything. His hand clenches tighter around the neck of the bottle sitting between them, and Cassidy squeezes Jesse’s shoulder a bit. 

A bright purple skull and crossbones bursts into shape above them, and Cassidy just sighs. 

-

“Once upon a time, I wanted to be a spaceman,” Jesse says one night as they hang upside down off of Jesse’s couch. It isn’t just the two of them tonight. For some ungodly reason, Emily was there, too, fuckin’ powering through bottle after bottle of the cheapest beer they have. 

She makes a noise of agreeance and drops the now-empty bottle onto the floor beneath them. That makes four. Cassidy’s going to need to go shopping. 

“Space is just, you know,” Jesse continues. Cassidy doesn’t know. He hasn’t had the pleasure yet, though he’s been working on it since the eighties. 

‘ _Hot_ ’ Cassidy thinks as he watches Jesse’s Adam’s apple bob as he speaks. He’s right fucked, he is. 

“I think it’s rather cold, actually,” Jesse says, and Cassidy coughs out a laugh. 

“How would you know?” he asks, mentally kicking his mental dick in. “You been there?”

Jesse shrugs as best he can considering their current position. “Sorta.”

Emily coughs out, “I haven’t. We should go sometime.”

Jesse’s eyes light up. “We should.”

“I’ll, fuck,” Emily tumbles off of the couch, narrowly missing the bottles slowly gathering around its bottom. 

“Doubtful,” Cassidy mutters, just loud enough for Jesse to hear. He giggles, and Cassidy is pretty sure that he hasn’t heard anything that beautiful in his entire life. 

“ **Add it to the budget** ,” Jesse manages. 

“I’ll add it to the budget,” she finishes after a moment, looking very, very accomplished.

-

For once they’re sober, and it’s just the two of them with Tulip off with her...with Tulip gone. So it’s just him and Jesse sitting in the back of a jazz club watching for God. 

Jesse’s stiff next to him. Too stiff. Cassidy reaches over and takes his hand. Jesse jumps, knocking his knees into the table, and yanks his hand away. If the world around them weren’t dyed blue, Cassidy’d say that the good reverend was blushing. 

“You alright?” he asks, leaning over. Jesse sharply nods. 

“I’m fine.”

Cassidy rolls his eyes and sits up. Jesse takes a too-long sip of his whiskey and stares ahead at the band. 

They sit there for a moment before Cassidy leans over again. 

“Look, pardre, if you’re not feelin’ alright, I’m sure God can wait one night.”

“Shut up,” Jesse grits. Cassidy can see that one vein in his forehead begin to pop out. 

“Alright,” he says after a long moment. He sits back up and politely applauds as the band finishes their set. Jesse doesn’t, instead crossing his arms too tightly. 

As they leave the club and start towards the next one a couple of blocks away, Cassidy steps closer to Jesse and asks, “Is this a Tulip thing?”

Jesse looks up at him, looking _exhausted_. 

“No,” he says, shaking his head. “This is not a ‘Tulip thing’. This is a ‘God is missing and I want to kick His ass’ thing.”

“Whoah, whatever happened to just talkin’ to Him?”

Jesse scowls. “He has some things to answer for.”

Cassidy nods. 

“Right. Such as…?”

“I dunno,” Jesse’s strides are getting longer, faster. “Maybe why He wiped Annville off the map?”

Cassidy winces. He scrambles to catch back up. 

“Right,” he says, slowly and tenderly. He knows Jesse’s still fucked up about that. He’s seen the grave. Saw the grave. Not to mention Emily, and the church, and...that was probably it, really. 

“We should split up,” Jesse says as they reach the club. There’s one right across the street, one with a literal bead curtain door. 

He blinks as Jesse’s statement settles in, and he grabs the preacher’s arm as he’s about to head into the club. Jesse only hesitates slightly. 

“Wha’? Why?”

“Let go,” Jesse says quietly. His pulse is going haywire under Cassidy’s grip. 

“Pardre, I really think we should be gettin’ back.”

“Cassidy, let go.”

Cassidy shakes his head. Jesse looks up at him with those damn eyes, and Cassidy swears he can see a hint of red settling behind them after all this time. It’s beautiful. They’ll match. 

“ **Let go**.”

And Cassidy lets go. 

“Jesse, man, I’m not going to let you hurt yourself over this,” he says. Jesse’s swaying a bit on his feet to the sounds of the band inside wailing on and on. “First thing tomorrow we’ll be back here. Promise.”

“ **Why**?” Jesse asks, voice much quieter than the din around them, but Genesis’ power cuts through it all and inserts itself into Cassidy’s brain. Jesse doesn’t look like he even registers what he just said, just staring up at him. The circles under his eyes look even darker from this angle. 

“Because I love you, you eejit,” Cassidy snaps, and Jesse visibly relaxes. 

“Oh, is that all?” he asks, a small smile forming for the first time all day. 

“Oh, and what’s that supposed to--”

And Jesse pulls him down by the collar long enough to kiss him before taking his hand and pulling him into the club. 

-

“How long?” Jesse asks. 

They’re lying on top of each other on one of Denis’ couches, Jesse obviously on top. Shirtless. Drunk off his ass and smiling. 

Cassidy shrugs. “First sight, maybe.”

Jesse’s grin somehow stretches wider and he nuzzles his face into the crook of Cassidy’s neck, saying something into it. His voice is muffled, but Cassidy gets the general gist of it. 

_“Me, too.”_


End file.
